Lumino Dragonoid
Lumino Dragonoid is a humanoid dragon Bakugan, and is the evolution of Helix Dragonoid. Description Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 12, Helix Dragonoid evolves into Lumino Dragonoid due to Pyrus Neo Ziperator giving him The Element. In episode 13, he and Dan brawled Contestir and Zenet, a new Battle Gear of Lumino Dragonoid's, Cross Buster, was shown. He later wins the battle. In episode 14, he battled along side with Hawktor, Coredem, Aranaut, Akwimos, and Raptorix against Dharak, Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Krakix, Sabator and Lythirus on Neathia. ; Ability Cards * Cross Fire: Adds 300 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. * Particle Wave: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Lumino Dragonoid. * Cross Spiral: Adds 500 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. * Cross Burner: ??? * Lumino Hummer: ??? Game Its Pyrus version has three variations, with 810 Gs in BakuBoost, 780 Gs in BakuCamo, and 630 Gs in BakuTriad. It is also available in Aquos, Haos, Ventus, and Subterra. Its arms are like those of Helix Dragonoid, but they can either stay still or be posed. In addition, its head is able to bend down. In Pyrus, it has shiny yellow and red wings, and the horns and feet are all chrome. It is in the BakuMetalix series. It has metallic parts on his horns and feet. Some differences from Helix Dragonoid are larger, metallic horns, more armor, and has chrome horns and a second set of small wings above its feet. Despite the rumors, it does have a tail. Trivia *It's the first evolution of Dragonoid in the show with 1000 Gs base number since Infinity Dragonoid. *It's the third Bakugan in the show with 1000 Gs, the other two being Infinity Dragonoid and Silent Naga. Commercial In the Battle Gear commercial, a Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid was shown. It's very similar to Helix Dragonoid, and many people were confused with them. It's the evolution of Helix Dragonoid, so that's why they are so similar. Gallery Anime File:Lumino_Dragonoid_Ball.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in ball form File:uminoballform.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid in ball form CROSSBUSTERGEARMODE14.jpg File:ld12.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:xlxdxx12.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid using Cross Fire File:Dradofire13.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid using Particle Wave Dvh14.jpg|Lumino Drago versus Dharak Colossus CROSSBUSTER13.jpg CROSSBUSTERLOAD13.jpg File:luminodragonoidx.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in Bakugan form Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 2.10.54 AM.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid on Intermission screen Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.11.38 PM.png Evil Lumino Dragonoid File:ds13.jpg File:d113.jpg File:evilluminocxcrossfire.PNG|Evil Lumino Dragonoid using ability Cross Fire File:d213.jpg File:Zenet_Evil_Lumino_Dragonoid.jpg|Zenet and Evil Lumino Dragonoid Game File:luminodragonoidaquosx.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid File:!BoN-U(wBmk~$(KGrHqEOKiEEuZ76-dQgBLmpC4j)kg~~_3.jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid (Feet open only) File:!BoN-TUQ!2k~$(KGrHqIOKjQEu,PM6rSyBLmpC1feWQ~~_3.jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:!BoN-SKg!Wk~$(KGrHqQOKiIEu,YCfrdJBLmpC)wt,Q~~_3.jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:51zFFcAhd8L. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:Pyrus_Lumino_Dragonoid.jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:Jakalier.jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid with Jakalier File:LD.gif|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:LDWCBS.gif|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid with Battle Sabre File:!BoSoO5QBGk~$(KGrHqEOKjUEuZqmElCLBLm9KMKEMQ~~_3.JPG|Aquos Lumino Dragonoid File:Aquos_Lumino_Dragonoid.jpg|Aquos Lumino Dragonoid File:ALD.gif|Aquos Lumino Dragonoid File:!BmT+0DQ!mk~$(KGrHqIOKj!EtkzYfWD5BLfQYNMHE!~~_3.JPG|Subterra Lumino Dragonoid File:!BmT+1yw!Wk~$(KGrHqMOKjUEtlZnMF,DBLfQYUMH7g~~_3.JPG|Subterra Lumino Dragonoid File:!BmT+38!BGk~$(KGrHqEOKikEtjjWFlucBLfQYcSq7g~~_3.JPG|Subterra Lumino Dragonoid (Feet open only) File:51BfzfeyIpL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Subterra Lumino Dragonoid File:FILE03871-300x225.jpg|Deka Subterra Lumino Dragonoid (closed) File:FILE0388-300x225.jpg|Deka Subterr Lumino Dragonoid (open) File:FILE0394-300x225.jpg|Deka Subterra Lumino Dragonoid with Deka Silver JetKor File:lumi.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid's Gate Card File:Lumino_dragonoid.png|Lumino Dragonoid Bakugan Dimensions File:Helix Vs Lumino.gif|Helix Dragonoid Vs Lumino Dragonoid File:Lumino Dragoniod BR.png|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:Lumino Dragonoid Clear.JPG|Clear Lumino Dragonoid File:Vstrikefliervs.luminodragonoid.png 1 014.JPG|Lumino Dragonoid vs Lumino Dragonoid Picture 8.jpg|Stealth Lumino Dragonoid Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan